Księga
by Elanor-1995
Summary: O tym jak mogło dojść do katastrofy. I nie tylko o tym.


A/n

Między trzecim i czwartym sezonem.

* * *

Księga

Ostatnie tygodnie są - delikatnie mówiąc - parszywe. Po zdradzie Morgany, Uther stracił jakąkolwiek chęć do życia. Praktycznie nic do niego nie dociera, trudno się z nim porozumieć nawet w podstawowych kwestiach. Gajusz stara się mu pomóc na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, jednak poprawa nie następuje.

Pełna odpowiedzialność za królestwo spoczywa więc na Arturze, którego ta nowa sytuacja bardzo przytłacza. Rada nalega, by przejął koronę, ale on nie chce się zgodzić, póki żyje ojciec. Wciąż ma nadzieję, że ta dziwna choroba ustąpi i wszystko wróci do normy. Bardzo pragnie, by wróciło, by znów było jak dawniej.

Niekiedy, budząc się w nocy, zastanawia się, czy Morgana śpi spokojnie, a potem dopiero uświadamia sobie straszliwą prawdę. Ta prawda uderza w niego z całą mocą i za każdym razem boli tak samo. Chwilami jest wściekły na ojca. Jemu było wolno się załamać i zostawić go z tym wszystkim. Ma ochotę krzyczeć, tłuc głową o ścianę. Dlaczego!? Dlaczego!? Dlaczego!?

Przyjazd wuja Agravaine'a wcale nie sprawia, że jest mu łatwiej. Oczywiście jest krewnemu wdzięczny, że ten chce go wesprzeć. Potrzebuje kogoś doświadczonego, gotowego służyć radą. Wuj niemal spada mu z nieba, ale w jego obecności Artur zaczyna czuć się tak, jakby w ogóle nie nadawał się do rządzenia czymkolwiek. Lord Agravaine omawia z nim wszystkie decyzje, delikatnie i taktownie wskazuje błędy. Masę błędów. Równie delikatnie i taktownie podsuwa rozwiązania. Słuszne rozwiązania.

Artur coraz bardziej utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że nie poradziłby sobie bez niego, choć wie, że powinien, dlatego ostatnio jest w wyjątkowo podłym nastroju. Najczęściej cierpi z tego powodu Merlin, który akurat nie jest niczemu winien, lecz znajduje się po prostu pod ręką. Zawsze można znaleźć powód by na niego nawrzeszczeć i przynajmniej częściowo odreagować. Jego psim obowiązkiem jest znosić to z pokorą. Nie znosi. W każdym razie nie jak zwykły sługa. Dureń zazwyczaj odgryza się w charakterystyczny dla siebie, przepełniony dyskretną serdecznością sposób. Najczęściej kończy się jakąś szarpaniną, okładaniem się poduszkami, lub innym, odstresowującym kretynizmem, na które książę może sobie pozwolić tylko z nim.

Dziś jednak Arturowi udaje się naprawdę sprawić Merlinowi przykrość. Sam przed sobą... wyłącznie przed sobą i na własny użytek przyznaje, że tym razem przegiął. Mówi o kilka słów za dużo. Konkretnie o cztery. W rzeczywistości to, co mówi, jest dokładnym zaprzeczeniem tego, co myśli, lecz Merlin nie może przecież o tym wiedzieć i bierze to na poważnie. Przez resztę dnia jest przykładnym sługą, bez dyskusji robi wszystko, co się mu każe, praktycznie się nie odzywa. Wieczorem życzy mu dobrej nocy i wychodzi; przygaszony, smutny, bez choćby cienia uśmiechu.

Artur zamierza się już położyć, lecz coś ciągle nie daje mu spokoju. Nagle przypomina sobie, że nie wydał Merlinowi poleceń na jutro. No tak - zapomniał wyrecytować nieśmiertelną listę, którą sługa zapewne zna na pamięć. Takie uchybienie jest niedopuszczalne. Trzeba to natychmiast naprawić. Może po niego posłać, ale... nie o to chodzi. Wstaje i narzuca płaszcz na koszulę nocną, wmawiając sobie, że nie idzie do komnat medyka tylko po to, by jeszcze dziś mieć pretekst do rozmowy z Merlinem i by między wierszami dać mu do zrozumienia, że... no właśnie. Co właściwie? Przecież go nie przeprosi.

Fakt, iż nie ma Gajusza specjalnie go nie zaskakuje. W komnacie panuje półmrok, na stole leżą jakieś pergaminy i kilka wypełnionych srebrzystym płynem fiolek, na ławie złożony koc. Widocznie medyk został wezwany do nagłego wypadku.

\- Merlinie - odzywa się Artur, przechodząc przez komnatę. Nie słyszy odpowiedzi. Może poszedł z Gajuszem? A niech to! - Merlinie? - Rozgląda się. Drzwi do niewielkiego pokoiku są uchylone. Książę wchodzi ostrożnie.

\- Merlinie?

Merlin leży na łóżku. Policzek wciska w otwartą, opasłą księgę, pod którą podłożył nieco dziwnie wygięte ramię. Ma zamknięte oczy, oddycha miarowo. Śpi. W nogach, na zwiniętej kołdrze spoczywa druga, cieńsza księga. Na stoliku, tuż obok stoją dwie zapalone świece. Artur w pierwszym odruchu ma ochotę obudzić go i zrugać za bezmyślność. Trzeba być skończonym idiotą, żeby zasnąć pozostawiając sobie niemal przy głowie otwarty ogień! Idiotą, albo bardzo zmęczonym człowiekiem.

Nie budzi go. Czuje, że nie powinien. Po prostu mu się przygląda i po raz kolejny stara się zrozumieć. Coś w nim jest. Cholera, jest nawet teraz, kiedy tak śpi, obłożony księgami jak jakiś uczony. W rozdygotanym świetle świec jego twarz sprawia wrażenie dużo starszej i poważniejszej, niż w rzeczywistości. A może oświetlenie nie ma żadnego znaczenia? Może to dokładnie ta sama twarz, którą widuje codziennie i której pod żadnym pozorem nie chciałby... przestać widywać. Twarz człowieka, który jest przy nim zawsze, stanowi jakąś stałą na tym pokręconym świecie i którego obecność daje zupełnie irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Deszcz bębni o szyby. Artur pochyla się i bierze leżącą na kołdrze księgę. Odkłada ją na stolik. "Właściwości lecznicze kamieni szlachetnych", głosi tytuł na wytartej, skórzanej okładce.

Kamienie szlachetne? Intrygujące. Wygląda na to, że Merlin czegoś szukał. Ewidentnie nie planował jeszcze iść spać. Ostatecznie, mógł się też po prostu uczyć. W końcu jest ponoć uczniem medyka. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale kiedyś zastąpi Gajusza. Kiedyś, w jakiejś odległej, niesprecyzowanej przyszłości. Narazie Artur nie chce o tym myśleć. Nie wyobraża sobie, by towarzyszył mu ktoś inny.

Próbuje delikatnie wydostać drugą księgę. Od spania na niej wiedzy głupkowi nie przybędzie, a jako poduszka sprawdzi się raczej kiepsko.

\- Nie, Gajuszu - mruczy przez sen Merlin, przyciskając ją mocniej. - Nie idę jeszcze spać. - Książę parska lekko i zostawia księgę w spokoju. Swoją drogą, ciekawe co to za wolumin. Gdyby wiedział, może udałoby mu się zorientować, co właściwie robił Merlin. Nie ma jednak szans na odczytanie czegokolwiek, bez ryzyka, że się go obudzi.

Okrywa śpiącego, gasi świece i wycofuje się po cichu, zamykając drzwi. Przez myśl przemyka mu, że coś tu się... pomieszało. Chyba powinno być odwrotnie. Mniejsza o to. Już nie potrafi zliczyć ile dziwnych rzeczy zrobił przez tego człowieka.

Niespodziewanie dochodzi do wniosku, że z Merlinem jest jak z tą nieszczęsną księgą; niby otwarta, w zasięgu ręki, a niedostępna. Obiecuje sobie, że znajdzie sposób, by ją odczytać. I może trzeba odrobinę bardziej uważać na to, co się w niej zapisuje.

Z dzisiejszych czterech słów... nie jest dumny.


End file.
